


[Podfic] and in this way their love rewrites the universe

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Car Sex, Come Sharing, Dirty Talk, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Established Relationship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, OLHTS made me do it, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Porn with Feelings, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex at a drive in, Sex in the Bentley (Good Omens), Smut, They both do, but he gets to be the hero of the story, crowley's still anxious, romantic smut, sex in the south downs, well the beginning, yeah they watch the princess bride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: They've been desperately in love for a year since the world didn't end, and they've been making little miracles happen for each other. Crowley's latest? A date outside of London, at a drive-in movie theatre in the South Downs.Yes, they have sex in the Bentley.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9
Collections: O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange





	[Podfic] and in this way their love rewrites the universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leaveanote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaveanote/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and in this way their love rewrites the universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113996) by [leaveanote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaveanote/pseuds/leaveanote). 



#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/and-in-this-way-their-love-rewrites-the-universe-e9hp54)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/and-in-this-way-their-love-rewrites-the-universe)


End file.
